Mother 3: Clone in Time!
by OmeletLucas
Summary: An remake of an alternate universe fanfic featuring time travel and clones! (It is now the definitive version, since my previous fanfic had spelling errors and I overall thought it needed some work.).


Once upon a time, more specifically the year 2XXX. There was a cyborg kid named Subject 0-2146. Better known as the Masked Man. His duty seemed simple. Pull the 7 needles or the majority of them if contested. Oh, he was contested. By another kid, a tomboy, a thief and a dog. So basically the job got tougher because of this gang of misfits. So, one day. He decided to go to Dr Andonuts for a check up. This is where this story starts.

"Hello Doc'!" "Here for my usual check up as always." The Masked Man said.

"Ok!" Dr Andonuts replied.

The Masked Man took the helmet off and Dr Andonuts started the check up.

*The Masked Man was checked for virus's and scars!*

*The Masked Man was in tip top shape!*

This was his favourite part of the day. Seeing Dr. Andonuts in his lab. Getting checked for virus's that might kill him and any scars Andonuts could heal. He also enjoyed talking about what projects he was working on. If he was lucky. He would let him have a go. Today was one of those days.

"So what are you working on today?" The Masked Man asked.

"I am working on a time machine and a Clone Gun™." The slightly mad scientist replied.

"The time machine is not finished. But I tested it out on some Pigmasks and it worked somewhat. But the Clone Gun™ is finished and the testing phase is nearly done."

"Want to try out the Clone Gun™ Yes/No?"

"Of course." The commander replied.

*The Masked Man got the Clone Gun™!*

"This Gun™ can clone anything you want to clone." "But whatever you do, don't shoot It™ at yo-"

Dr Andonuts was cut off by a sound of a laser blast. The Masked Man had shot himself with the Clone Gun™. Lots of smoke appeared. Blinding Dr Andonuts sight of the Masked Man.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dr Andonuts yelled.

"Why did you do that?" "It™ hasn't been tested on chimeras yet!"

"Well duh. Its what any normal person/chimera would want to do." "Create clones of him/herself!" The Masked Man said.

The smoke had cleared and there were two Masked Man's.

"Oh thank heavens. It works!" Dr Andonuts said in glee.

"Hey! What's this thing?" The Masked Man's clone said.

The Masked Man's clone walked over to a table picks up the time travelling device

"Hey! I wouldn't touch that if I was-"

He was cut off by the sound of the time travelling device starting up and sending The Masked Man's clone 4 years into the past. With the device.

"Well there goes my chance of seeing my son anytime soon."

**4 Years Earlier**

The Clone somehow landed in Tazmilly. A year before the events of Mother 3. The season is Summer.

_This place seems eerily familiar._ The clone thought to himself.

While looking around, the clone remembered that he had left his helmet 4 years into the future. He also noticed that it was kinda hot there. So he took off his jacket, revealing a teal and yellow shirt. A ginger kid who also wears a teal and yellow shirt and a blonde with a yellow and red shirt spotted him and they both ran over to him.

"You look like a older version of me." The ginger said.

"Are you me from the future?"

"I was going to ask the same question. Just replace future with past and older with younger." The clone responded.

"So what's your name."

"Well I am Claus." The ginger answered.

"And I am Lucas" The blonde announced.

"What is that weird thing on your arm?" Claus asked.

"What happens to me and Claus in the future?" Lucas asked.

"Its called an arm cannon and if Claus is me. He would grow up to serve an army." "Wait a second. Are you guys twins?" The clone asked.

"DUH!" They both said in a retarded tone.

The clone did the calculations. Lucas looked exactly like the guy he was supposed to fight for the Needles but younger and Claus looked exactly like him when he took his helmet off but yet again, younger.

"Kids! Its time to come home now!" Hinawa called from afar.

Then the clone remembered the past. Lucas, himself, omelets, his mother. Everything just hit him like a shot to the head.

_Holy shit. I have been battling my twin all this time._ Claus thought.

Little did the clone know. He didn't actually do it. He just has the same memories as the original Claus.

"Kids come home now! I made omelets!"

"OMELETS YAY!" They both said in unison.

As much as Claus wanted to join them. He remembered what Andonuts taught him about paradoxes.

"Oh well its time to head back to the future. Before I destroy time and space as we know it." "Whatever you do, do not tell your parents about this." "They'll think you're crazy!" "See you young me and Lucas!"

"Bye!" They said.

Claus went and sat on a bench and thought about this. For 3 years. His life had been under someone else's control. Trying to destroy the world. What will he do now? He can't stay here while his younger self is around. He might accidentally create a paradox! So what would he do? Well first things first is to go back to the future. What will he do there? Stop Porky's army from the inside out acting as a double agent? Maybe run away with Lucas at the first chance he gets and help him pull the needles? He would need to think of a plan when he gets back to the future.

Claus booted up the device and put in the date 3-25-2XXX.

**4 Years Later**

Under New Pork City. In the events of Mother 3. Season is winter.

_Its official, this piece of junk isn't working. Well he did say it was unfinished. _Claus thought with a sigh.

Claus put his jacket back on and looked around. He saw Lucas getting beat up by the Masked Man. He saw how bloodily beaten his brother was and was filled with rage.

"HEY! STOP HITTING YOUR/MY BROTHER!"

"Wha-"

The Masked Man was cut-off by a punch in the face!

Lucas wiped a tear from his eye. He had a expression of pure shock and surprise on his face.

Claus picked up the Masked Man and said.

"Why?! Why would you do that to your own flipping twin?!"

"HE. IS. NOT. MY. BROTHER!" The Masked Man replied.

Claus slammed him down and started punching him repeatedly.

"Now there are two Claus' and one is beating up the other!?" Lucas yelled.

"I'll explain later! Right know I am putting an end to this!" Claus replied.

The Masked Man tried fighting back! But failed!

Claus aimed his sword at Masked Man charged it to extremely lethal levels!

Claus shot the lightning bolt!

The Masked Man took mortal damage!

"ARGH! I guess some things r-really do come back to bite you in the ass!" The Masked Man said with his dying breath.

Claus just realized what he just done. He had literally killed himself.

Lucas ran over to comfort Claus.

"I-i'm fine." "Just pull the needle."

"Ok brother. I will." Lucas replied.

Lucas walked over to the final needle and pulled it. The world was going to get better on from here on out.

**After the world is recreated.**

Lucas was at home with Claus eating omelets when suddenly two people knocked at the door. Lucas got up and answered the door.

It was the original Claus.

"Sorry, mom couldn't be resurrected because she was dead for much too long." He said.

Claus heard the sound of his own voice and checked to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Said the Clone Claus.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO TO SHOOT!" Lucas was now holding a gun and pointing it at Claus and the Clone.

**THE END**


End file.
